


娱乐圈AU

by beiming



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiming/pseuds/beiming





	娱乐圈AU

好莱坞流量x科技公司董事  
纽约市中心，红石电影节的红毯上巨星云集，闪光灯几乎是穿破了黑夜，硬是照出了白昼的程度。新晋演员，刚刚担任好莱坞制作的科幻片男主角，斯蒂芬库里显然备受记者的青睐。斯蒂芬似乎拥有着新人不该有的气质和从容，虽然他并非影视学院毕业，而且算是大器晚成，但演技备受好评，甚至运气过人，一下子就拿到了男主的剧本，并且这部影片非常受欢迎。  
“Curry先生，请问您对票房过20亿有什么评价呢？”记者问道。  
“首先，这个成绩超出了我的预料，谢谢导演，编剧还有剧组人员的付出，也谢谢大家的喜欢。”斯蒂芬微笑着回答道。  
“看来您是个非常谦虚的人呢。”  
斯蒂芬在记者递过来的海报上签了名之后，回答道：“谢谢您的夸奖，再见。”  
和好莱坞的“流量小生”一样，斯蒂芬的人气很高，通道上都挤满了他的粉丝，大声叫着斯蒂芬的名字，斯蒂芬非常有礼貌地和粉丝互动了一会，再下一个嘉宾来到之后离开了。

 

电影节上斯蒂芬也收获了自己的人气奖项，他的电影也大获好评。颁奖仪式结束之后，他们前往after party的地方准备大肆庆祝一番。  
斯蒂芬走到停车场的时候，一辆黑色的宾利停在了他的面前，斯蒂芬对这辆车无比的熟悉，他忍不住勾起了嘴角，却又要装作镇定的样子。  
“上车吧。”车窗缓缓摇下来。  
里面坐的人就是新晋演员斯蒂芬的男朋友，硅谷某上市科技公司的股东，几乎没有办法离开硅谷的产品研发负责人，克莱汤普森，竟然出现在了纽约的电影节上。  
其实斯蒂芬也没想到他会来，“之前不是和我说不来了么？”  
“这不是因为听说你要连着去亚洲欧洲宣传，半个月都回不来么？”  
斯蒂芬打开了车门，坐在了副驾驶上，然后系好了安全带，“舍不得我么？”  
克莱笑了一声，“舍不得。记得发条消息说你不去了。”  
“你这是在绑架我么？”  
“安全带可是你自己系上的。”克莱一脚油门，车飞一样地驶出了停车场，往他定的酒店飞速开去。

 

纽约曼哈顿上东区，克莱汤普森拿出了世纪酒店最顶层总统套房的房卡，“滴”一声之后，他就走进了布置虽然简洁，却极其奢华的套房。落地窗外是正对着帝国大厦，俯瞰着整个纽约的灯火通明。但克莱显然无心窗外的风景，因为他抱着他的男朋友。  
刚进门克莱就迫不及待地将斯蒂芬压在墙上狠狠地吻了上去，两个人纠缠在一起，甚至连灯都来不及开。  
“谁让你穿粉色的衬衫的？”克莱一早就注意到了斯蒂芬的打扮，这套粉色的衬衣衬得他的脸更加精致。  
斯蒂芬疑惑地问，“怎么不好看么？”  
克莱伸手去解斯蒂芬的扣子，“太好看了，所以以后只能我一个人看。”  
斯蒂芬露出了一个甜死人不偿命的微笑，然后推开了克莱，“我要先去洗个澡，累死了。”  
“小明星你很大牌嘛，我今天开了五个小时的报告会，讲得口干舌燥，我都没说累。”克莱一边扯着领带，一边换了一双拖鞋。  
斯蒂芬一溜烟地窜进了浴室，留下一句能者多劳。

 

后来，克莱当然不会给斯蒂芬轻松的机会。人刚一出浴室就被他扛了起来，两个人双双摔进了柔软的床，克莱顺势就解开了他的浴袍，“果然还是你最懂我，干脆连内裤都省了。”  
“除了我之外，你还有多少人啊？”斯蒂芬倒也没有生气，只是直勾勾地盯着克莱。  
克莱笑了笑，“没有了，自从遇见你，就只有你一个人。”

 

“嗯……”斯蒂芬哼了一声，“别碰我的腰，之前受的伤还没好。”  
克莱有些心疼，吻着斯蒂芬当作是安慰了，他顺着小演员的腹肌一路游走，然后熟练地挑拨着他的阴茎，“我说过我可以养你。”  
斯蒂芬冷笑了一声，“真以为我是被你包养的小白脸么？”  
克莱摇摇头，“当然不是，我是心疼你。”  
“哈啊……嗯…….有你这么…心疼人的么？我都这样了，你还要做。”斯蒂芬断断续续地说道，克莱的两根手指在他的身后进出着，时不时刮到他的肠肉，引得他一阵哆嗦，“唔嗯……”  
“你一进剧组就是两个月，嗯？”克莱才不吃他的这一套，“这两个月我可清心寡欲了，我的男朋友不来弥补一下谁来弥补？”  
“腰抬起来点。”克莱命令道，斯蒂芬心有愧疚也就乖乖照做了。克莱已经开拓好了斯蒂芬的后穴，三根手指也可以顺利的进入了，“呜啊……”斯蒂芬被他突然加快的手指弄得猝不及防，“Klay！太深了！”  
克莱一边用吻堵着他的嘴，一边在他的后穴里直捣黄龙，时不时地刮到他的前列腺，斯蒂芬一下子就软在了床上，前端也硬的发烫，他忍不住开始安慰起自己被冷落的性器。  
“看来你也很久没爽过了啊？”克莱看着斯蒂芬一阵轻微的颤动之后，射了出来。斯蒂芬仰面躺在床上，汗水沿着额头低了下来，“你以为拍戏很容易么？”  
“我知道不容易，所以珍惜一点。”克莱作为科技公司的董事之一，每天都要忙着看数据和新品研发，根本离不开硅谷，他能飞来纽约过一个晚上已经是连着熬了三天的夜赶完了这两天的工作。  
“进来吧。”斯蒂芬勾住了克莱的脖子，“我很想你。”  
斯蒂芬总是有办法撩起他的欲望，克莱看着那双金绿色的眼睛，把自己火热的性器送进了斯蒂芬的身体里，斯蒂芬睁大了眼睛，太大了……  
“等一下，哈啊…….啊…….”斯蒂芬被顶得只能发出几声呜咽，“太快了…唔嗯…”  
随着克莱的每一次抽插，都能顶到斯蒂芬的最深处，像是要把他贯穿了一样。克莱也是感受到了他紧实的后穴。  
“嗯啊……哈啊…….要到了……”斯蒂芬提高了声量，他的嗓子都被折磨得有些沙哑了。  
克莱玩弄着他的乳尖，斯蒂芬红着眼眶发出了几声呻吟，又一次高潮了。这一次之后他虚弱地跌回了床上，双眼失去了焦点。克莱的硕大显然还停留在他的体内，斯蒂芬摇摇头，“Klay，我不行了，明天还要飞去巴黎。”  
克莱显然不会在半途中停下，“我包机送你过去。”  
克莱抓住斯蒂芬挣扎地双手将他们禁锢在头顶，“想要我快一点就夹紧一点。”  
斯蒂芬还没从不应期中恢复过来，本来疲软的阴茎又被克莱坏心地玩弄起来，他不停地弄着他的前端，斯蒂芬不由得收紧了后穴，“真能干，babe。”克莱咬了咬他的耳垂。

 

眼看着斯蒂芬又要射了，克莱握住了他的囊袋，低声说道：“这可不行，Steph，你得慢一点。”  
斯蒂芬已经有些意识模糊了，生理泪水顺着眼角滴了下来，他摇摇头，“Klay，别这样，放开我。”  
克莱心疼，也就稍微慢了一点，但高潮的次数太多对斯蒂芬也不好，“Steph，我爱你。”  
斯蒂芬趴在床上，双手被克莱反剪在了背后，这个姿势让克莱可以进到最深的地方。斯蒂芬一度觉得眼前一片空白，每一次都像是触电一样，丝丝的电流穿过他的血管。他承认克莱的技术确实很好，让他爽到了。  
“啊啊啊……我真的不行了……Klay！”斯蒂芬沙哑着求饶。  
克莱射了出来，舒服地闷哼了一声，他打了一下斯蒂芬丰润的屁股，“Steph，you are amazing。”

 

“不要了，Klay。”  
在他被克莱抱起来按在落地窗上的那一霎那，斯蒂芬有些慌了，克莱今晚怕是要把他干散架才肯罢休。  
“Steph你还记得你当年爬我床的时候说了什么吗？”克莱贴在他的身后，轻轻咬着他的耳朵。  
斯蒂芬并不想回忆当年的事情，他确实刻意勾引过克莱，起初是为了一部影片的小配角。那都是迫于无奈。但没想到克莱也早就看中了他，直接给他投资，帮他找合适的剧本。他现在的男主角几乎可以说是克莱送给他的。  
“可……是……唔啊……之后也不知道是谁……哈啊”斯蒂芬忍着被回忆折磨的羞耻还击道，“一定要来片场找到我……”  
克莱承认他就是喜欢斯蒂芬这股子倔强，有些时候嘴硬，有些时候又柔软的像天使。  
“呜啊啊啊……”克莱凶猛的顶撞顶得斯蒂芬双腿发软，如果不是因为克莱一直搂着他的腰，斯蒂芬就要跪在递上了。克莱压着他的手，斯蒂芬整个人贴在玻璃上，阴茎在冰冷的玻璃上来回摩擦，克莱深知他脖颈处是敏感点，一直在咬那些地方，“啊啊啊….哈啊…”  
斯蒂芬已经不再去请求克莱放过他了，而是放任自己，他的呻吟一声比一声更高。  
“I am coming。”克莱一顶，又一次释放了出来，液体顺着斯蒂芬的股缝留了下来，是淫腻的美。他抱住了失去支撑点的斯蒂芬，“我算是栽在你手里了，Steph。”  
几乎是虚脱了的斯蒂芬，勾着克莱的脖子，“可我觉得你赚了，Klay Thompson，你可是我的第一个男朋友。”


End file.
